A Spartacus Marathon
by Eringo94
Summary: The Avengers get to together to watch a show about gladiators. Features the whole gang! Clintasha and Pepperony! One Shot.


**Hello again! First, I want to thank everybody who favorited and reviewed my other story, "Not Alone." You have no idea how happy I was reading all the reviews. My mom thought I went crazy when I began jumping all around the house LOL. **

**So I wrote another story. This one is a lot funnier than "Not Alone." I hope you like it. It's actually really random. I literally wrote a story about how all the Avengers got together to see a show called Spartacus: Blood and Sand. I really have no idea where this came from. I was watching the show on my computer and I suddenly thought "Hey, what would happen if Tony saw this show?" Yeah… I know. The idea just stuck though. Anyways I LOVE the show. It's amazing. I recommend it you (LOL I hope you guys are above the age of 18. It's a very mature show. It's similar to Game of Thrones but worse.). I'll explain everything more in depth at the end. Please ignore my terrible title. I really had no idea what to name this story.**

**Enjoy! (Well, at least I hope you do)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Avengers or Spartacus: Blood and Sand.**

A Spartacus Marathon

Tony did not like tediousness. Not. One. Bit. The feeling of absolute monotony was going to drive him insane! While it was not new to him, he always found _something_ to do to occupy his mind. Today, though, he found himself with totally, absolutely and completely _nothing to do_. There wasn't a global catastrophe that required the Avengers help (Where _were_ they anyway?) and Pepper was on a business trip and wasn't expected until tonight. Tony sighed in distress.

"JARVIS, is there anything on television?" While Tony was loath to sit down for more than two minutes at a time, desperate times called for desperate measures. He needed to do something to occupy his time.

"Would you like for me to play "Game of Thrones?"" Tony shook his head. "No thanks J. Saw it already. Wasn't thrilled when the directors thought it would be funny to kill off practically every Stark they saw. That's almost an insult to me!" Tony sighed again. "What else is there J?"

"Very well Sir. Perhaps you would like to see "Spartacus: Blood and Sand?" It's a thirteen episode season." Tony perked up at the mention of a new show. "Sure J. What's this one about?"

"This show is a historical portrayal of a man named Spartacus, a former gladiator who leads a slave rebellion against ancient Rome. Would you like for me to play it?" _It's better than nothing_. "Sure J. Play it." He moved to the couch and sat down comfortably while JARVIS proceeded to play the first episode of the series, "The Red Serpent."

00000

Bruce's stomach rumbled loudly in hunger. He looked up from the microscope he was using and rubbed his ravenous belly. He looked at the clock and realized he hadn't eaten in quite a while. He got up and stretched, noting that he needed a break. To be honest, he was also lonely. He had been in the lab by himself for a while and found himself in need of some company. A certain billionaire's company. Resolutely, he made his way to the elevator and asked the AI to bring him to whatever floor Tony was on.

Once out of the elevator, Bruce made his way to the kitchen, his first goal being to feed his famished stomach. There, he made himself a tuna fish sandwich. The food tasted absolutely wonderful and he sighed contently. Once finished, he put the empty plate in the sink and made his way to where the AI had told him Tony was.

Bruce's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Tony. The man was leaning on his knees, his eyes glued to the television. That was… new. He had never seen Tony concentrate so hard on something that didn't have to do with himself, the Iron Man suit, the Avengers or Pepper. Bruce took his eyes off of Tony and focused on the television. He immediately felt himself blush bright red. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Startled, Tony yelped and spun around. Bruce rolled his eyes. Upon seeing Bruce, Tony smiled sheepishly and asked JARVIS to pause the show.

"So… um, yeah Tony… this is unexpected." Bruce started off lamely. The last thing he expected to see was Tony watching what looked to be two people practicing really bad BDSM.

"Bruce this isn't what you think it is. You just so happen to have walked in on a rather… intimate scene." Tony tried to justify himself. Bruce just nodded in a way that said he didn't really believe him. Tony glared. "Seriously Banner, I haven't touched porno since MIT" Bruce gave him a stare that told Tony he said too much.

"Okay Tony, so uh, what are you watching then?" Bruce asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, it's called "Spartacus: Blood and Sand." At Bruce's unimpressed look, Tony continued. "It's about how a man is captured by Romans and is made into a slave and gladiator. He eventually leads a slave rebellion against Rome."

Bruce nodded. "It seems interesting." Tony smiled approvingly. "The whole season is thirteen episodes. JARVIS tells me there are more seasons but we'll get to those later. I was watching the beginning of the second episode before you _rudely _(Bruce rolled his eyes in amused exasperation) interrupted me. But hey, whatever, sit your butt down and I'll let you in on what you missed from the first episode." Appreciating the company and also, curious about the show, Bruce sat down and let Tony explain everything.

"Okay, so obviously this show takes place in Ancient Rome." Bruce nodded in agreement. "The show begins with a guy who signs up for the roman auxiliary, in order to defend his lands from these ugly ass pain in the-"

"They are called Getae, Sir." Tony glared at the ceiling. "Yeah yeah, that. What JARVIS said. They pillage and yeah, they aren't nice. In the auxiliary, he is under the command of a roman named Glaber, who honestly, looks as if he has a cucumber shoved up his ass most of the time."

"Thank you so much for the description Tony." Bruce shook his head in amusement. "Well it's true." Tony defended. "Anyways, this guy goes back to his wife, whose name is Sura, they fuck, they say goodbye, and then he sets off with the Romans. Very romantic. We then get to see some "300" style fighting and all that good stuff.

Eventually, Glaber is convinced by his bitch of a wife, Illythia ("Bruce, she looks like a horse. I'm serious.), to stop fighting the Getae and instead, directly attack some asswhole named Methrdret-"

"Mithridates, Sir." JARVIS adds. Tony nods. "Him. I swear, all these names are giving me a headache. She says it will bring him more glory. The Thracians, including our guy, don't like that because they signed up to fight the Getae only. They break off from the auxiliary and attack Glaber's men. They run away to attack the Getae, who are heading towards their villages. Did I lose you yet Brucey? You seem lost." Tony smirked.

"No Tony, I'm fine. Continue. I know you like to hear yourself talk" Bruce grinned.

"Right you are Banner. So yeah, our guy goes back to his village and saves his wife from being killed by those nasty beasts. He takes her and runs away. They, um have some pretty awesome reunion sex. Next morning, Glaber ("Our Thracian was an idiot Bruce! He decided to not kill the bastard. I knew that that decision was going to bite him in the ass") comes and uh, arrests him, so to speak. He condemns his wife to slavery and decides he is going to take our guy to Capua, which is a Roman city, to be executed. Sucks to be him.

Anyways, in Capua, he's put in an arena to face off against four gladiators. You think he was going to get his ass handed to him. Well Banner, I'm here to tell you he killed all of them. You could imagine that Glaber was pissed. However, another roman fucker, named Batty something-"

"Batiatus, Sir" Bruce noted that the AI sounded almost exasperated.

"Would you like to tell the story JARVIS?" Tony asked, glaring at the ceiling.

"Hardly Sir. You are, of course, a better story teller than I am," Bruce laughed silently.

Tony decided to ignore his AI altogether. "Yeah, Batiatus decided to take our guy and make him his gladiator. They also decided to name him Spartacus based on some legend. You see, from what JARVIS told me, this guy existed in real life and nobody knew his real name."

"Interesting, Tony. Do we know what happened to his wife?" Bruce asked. Tony shook his head. "Let's get onto episode two. I'm ninety nine point nine percent positive that our Spartacus is having himself a wet dream or something. Because common Bruce, he's tied down and she's riding him like a horse." Bruce turned beet red at Tony's vulgar language.

"Please, Tony, stop talking and press play." Tony grinned at Bruce and did as his friend asked. Together, they silently watched the second episode, "Sacramentum Gladiatorum."

00000

Clint lay exhausted on the bed as Natasha moved to the bathroom to take a shower. Just ten minutes ago, they had been sparring vigorously. He loved sparring with her; she was his equal. He could go hard on her and expect the same. It was always an exhilarating experience. She had won this round, using her thigh choke technique to subdue him. He didn't mind too much. Being choked out by her thighs was always a good way to go in his book.

"_Ahem_" Clint looked towards the bathroom and felt his breath hitch in his throat. _This woman was going to be the death of him. _There stood a nude Natasha, coyly hanging out by the door. "It makes more economic sense to take a shower together, don't you think?" Her eyes rose up suggestively.

Clint knew Tony could afford the water bill if they both of took separate showers, but… hey. It was always good to conserve. Clint all but jumped off the bed and ran to meet his partner in the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Clint and Natasha were walking down to the living room where they were told Tony and Bruce were. They were perplexed when the AI said they were watching a show about gladiators.

"I've never seen Bruce do anything… not science-y." Natasha rolled her eyes at her partner's childish language.

"It's probably Tony's fault." Natasha added. Clint laughed in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a monstrous roar- "CAPUA! SHALL I BEGIN?" Both agents exchanged confused and alarmed glances and quickened their pace to the living room.

There, they found both Bruce and Tony glued on the television. Tony was screaming at the TV. "What are you doing?! Get up Spartacus! Crixus, you freaking idiot. Why don't you ever listen?" Bruce was glaring intently at the screen. Clint thought he saw a tint a green coloring the doctors skin. _A show is bringing out the hulk? Time to evacuate the premises._

"What the hell is that?" Natasha asked. Clint looked at the screen then. _For the love of… what was that thing?_ There were two men, or gladiators as JARVIS hinted earlier, fighting what looked like to be a monster of some kind. _He was one ugly motherfucker. _He felt bad for the two men fighting that thing. It looked like it could rip those men in half!

"Be quiet Romanoff! Don't you see that Bruce and I are busy? Go scare something elsewhere." Natasha glared at Tony. Clint snickered silently but stopped immediately when his partner turned her icy glare on him. He smiled guiltily. Together, they waited quietly until the episode finished. Clint found it rather hilarious when Tony cried out when Frankenstein's brother brutally slashed at one of the gladiators ("SHIT, CRIXUS!"). He was rather impressed when the other guy (he assumed he was Spartacus) took this opportunity to make his move on the monster. He severed his head off! _Not bad. _The episode finished with the crowd going crazy while it started to rain. Clint looked over at Natasha and saw she was not impressed.

Once the episode was finished, Tony looked at the both of them. "Is there something you love birds needed? Make it quick. Bruce and I want to start on the sixth episode today you know." Clint smirked at him and sat down on the opposite couch.

"Actually Stark, were here to stay. The show looks interesting. Blood and gore are up my alley." Natasha raised her eyebrow, signaling to her partner that _no, she didn't want to watch a stupid show about half naked men._ However, with one look at Clint's puppy eyes, Natasha sighed and sat down heavily on the couch next to him. Tony groaned.

"But that means we would have to explain everything to you guys. I don't feel like catching you guys up on five episodes worth of entertainment."

"Oh common Stark. I'm sure you would love to hear yourself talk." Natasha smirked. She settled comfortably on the couch and draped her arm on Clint's shoulder. Tony glowered at her.

"Ugh fine. But we're not going into details. You're getting a very basic summary." Tony said. The two assassins shrugged their shoulders. They didn't really care. "Why don't you start with telling us what the fuck those two gladiators were fighting?" asked Clint.

"His name is Theokoles. They call him the "Shadow of Death." Basically he is an unbeaten champion." Bruce answered.

"You know Natasha; he looks a lot like you when you're angry." Tony backed away from the Russian assassin as she began to crack her knuckles, her intention obvious. He hurriedly continued breaking down the scene. "Crixus and Spartacus had to fight together in order to beat him. Crixus was an idiot though and decided he could beat the motherfucker by himself. He was almost freaking killed. He was lucky Spartacus saved his ass."

"Okay, so who's Spartacus and who's Crixus?" Clint asked. Tony gave an irritated sigh, as if he asked the most stupid question.

"Spartacus is a Thracian who pissed off a stupid roman named Glaber and was sentenced to be executed in Capua. He survived and some other roman named Batty ("Yes Bruce. I'm going to call him Batty. I like that better than Batiatus.") bought him and turned him into a gladiator. Glaber also took Spartacus' wife and made her a slave somewhere. Spartacus is fighting in the arena to earn money to get her back. Crixus is another one of Batty's gladiators, the champion of Capua. Though, I don't know if he's going to keep his title next episode haha. Anyways, he hates Spartacus. Well, actually they hate each other. Any questions?" Tony looks expectantly at Clint and Natasha.

"None." Natasha answered simply. Tony smiled approvingly. "Great. Now we can get along with episode six. JARVIS?" In answer, the AI began playing episode six, called "Delicate Things."

00000

Steve sat down heavily on the floor. Sweat was rolling off his body in waves. His body ached in a good way, telling him he actually his strength to its maximum potential. That was why he loved working out with Thor. He didn't have to worry about accidently hurting him with his super serum enhanced body. It did help that he was technically a God though. _Gods, aliens and a…hulk. _That's what greeted him in the twenty first century. He was adapting though. Thor was a good fella. He enjoyed his company.

"Perhaps you would like to go another round Captain?" Thor asked eagerly. He was panting heavily and his face was glistening with sweat but other than that, he seemed fine. Steve shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow Thor."

Said God grinned in response. "Till tomorrow then." He clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder, almost tumbling the man to the floor. "Sorry my friend" Thor said, his smile revealing he wasn't as sorry he was letting on. Steve grinned widely and told him not to worry about it. He got his things together and made his way to the elevator. He was in desperate need of a shower.

Twenty minutes later, a freshly cleaned Steve heard a knock on his door. He closed the history book he was reading and went to answer the door. He was greeted to Thor's smiling face. Steve smiled in return.

"Hey Thor. What's up?" The thunder god looked like he freshened up as well. "The voice in the wall has told me that our friends are watching the box with moving pictures. They are most enthralled by what it is showing them. Perhaps we should join them."

"Um yeah, sure. Let's go." He closed his door and walked with Thor to the elevator. JARVIS brought them to the appropriate level of the tower. As they walked down the hall, they heard a startling moan. It had sounded like a woman. Thor cast Steve a confused glance at walked quickly to investigate. Steve hung back for a bit. He had a feeling he knew what his team members were watching. He already felt the heat rising to his face and neck.

Upon turning into the living room, he saw he was right. His team was watching… porn. Thor's eyes were glued to the television, as were all the Avengers. They were watching some man and dark skinned woman have sex in a corner of some stone room. "Uh guys?"

Tony looked towards Steve and smirked evilly. He asked JARVIS to pause the show. "If it isn't Captain Spangles. This scene is too mature for you honey. Cover your eyes for daddy and I'll tell you when you can look at the television again." Steve glowered at Tony. "Shut up Stark." Steve glanced at Bruce, who was looking disapprovingly at Tony. He then looked up at Steve. "It's not what you think it is Steve. We're watching a show called Spartacus: Blood and Sand. It's pretty good, actually. It's a show about a gladiator who eventually starts a slave rebellion against Rome."

"A gladiator? I have not heard of the term." Thor said, perplexed.

"A gladiator is a kind of warrior, Thor. They existed back in the ancient times" Natasha explained. Clint grinned and nodded. "What Natasha said." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I think I understand. They remind me of the warriors we have on Asgard. They too fight for glory." Thor smiled as he remembered his home. Tony coughed impatiently. "Great, can we get on with the show? Are you two staying or going?" Thor immediately sat down and grabbed for the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the room. Steve sighed heavily and sat down, grumbling about how he was going to regret this.

"Wait Tony, shouldn't we catch them up to speed on what they missed?" inquired Clint. Tony groaned loudly. "By all means Leagolas, if you want to bring them up to speed on eleven episodes, go right ahead" he said sarcastically.

"You'll get over it Stark" stated Natasha. She turned towards Steve and Thor and began to recount the essentials of the show. "To begin with, an unnamed Thracian joins the roman auxiliary to defend his lands from intruders. The roman commander, Glaber, and the Thracian disagree about things and he ends up breaking away from the auxiliary. He and his men attack the Romans and run away. He takes his wife and they leave, but Glaber finds them. He forces his wife into slavery and he brings the Thracian to Capua, a Roman city, to be executed. He survives and is bought as a slave/gladiator buy another Roman named Batiatus ("Batty, Tony grumbled."). They call him Spartacus from then on. Batiatus promised to help find his wife if he fights for him. He does. He brings glory to his house by becoming the champion of Capua. The previous champion, Crixus, hates him for that and promises he will regain his title.

Towards the middle of the season, we discover how Batiatus ordered the execution of his wife. He doesn't tell Spartacus, obviously. Eventually, with the death of a close friend for the pleasure of a Roman boy, Spartacus finds out the truth about Batiatus and how he killed his wife. That's what we got up to so far. What we are seeing now is Crixus having sex with his lover, a slave called Naevia. They are doing it in secret because if Batiatus' wife discovers that Crixus is screwing her personal slave, she would literally kill them both." Natasha took a deep breath. "Any questions?"

The room was silent for a minute before Steve answered "… Um no, I think we're good. Thanks Natasha." Natasha smiled in response.

"I have a question." Thor stated. "A man with honor would not go back on his word. Did this Batiatus not say he would help our warrior reunite with his woman should he bring honor to his house?" Clint couldn't help but notice Thor was pissed off.

"Common Thor, do you really think he cared about finding his wife? The man was motivated by greed and power. That's it." Clint answered. Thor seemed unhappy with Clint's answer but didn't respond further.

"Oh jupiter's cock! Can we get on with the show?" Tony all but screamed. Bruce rolled his eyes. They all quieted down as JARVIS continued to play the twelfth episode, "Revelations."

00000

Pepper couldn't wait until the plane touched down on Avengers Tower. She was exhausted. The business trip to California had really tired her out and while she hated leaving Tony, she had responsibilities as the CEO of Stark Industries. She looked at her watch; it read 1:30 in the morning. She assumed that most of the Avengers were in their bedrooms. Knowing Tony, however, he was probably having a late night in the lab.

She all but ran out of the plane when it touched down. It had been a long weekend. Once in the comfort of the tower, she asked JARVIS where Tony was. He responded, saying that he was in the living room._ The living room? What was Tony Stark doing in the living room?_

Taking off her shoes and carrying them in her hand, she proceeded to walk towards the main living room. Arriving at her destination, she asked the AI to turn on the lights. She felt her lips turn upwards in a huge smile at the sight of Tony sprawled on the couch, apparently sleeping. His mouth was hanging open and his arms were dangling off the couch. She tried and failed to suppress a fit of giggles. Never had she seen Tony look so… open.

As if sensing her presence, Tony opened his eyes and squinted up at her. "Pep? Is that you?" He yawned loudly and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Pepper started laughing hysterically. This was just too much. Tony squinted up at her. "Wwhatss sso… funny?" He tried to suppress another yawn and failed.

"Oh nothing Tony, you just look so adorable." She went up to him and wrapped him in a firm hug. She felt him circle his arms around her waist. He moved his face to the curve of her neck, taking her in. God, he missed her. "I've missed you Pep." Pepper smiled and hugged him to her more tightly. "Me too Tony. Me too." She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. He moved closer to her and put all his energy into the kiss. She moaned at his touch. Eventually, they broke apart. However, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Let's go Mr. Stark. We can continue this discussion in our room." Tony grinned, any evidence of sleepiness gone. "Right away Mrs. Potts."

00000

Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and sighed contently. When he had Pepper in his arms, everything felt perfect. Pepper smiled and ran tiny circles around the arc reactor in his chest. "That was… amazing" she admitted.

"What can I say? I'm great in bed." That comment earned Tony a light smack on the arm. He laughed and just held her tighter. "So what did you do while I was away?" Pepper inquired.

Tony sat up, suddenly excited to tell her about the new show he had discovered. "Oh Pep, you have to see this new show I've discovered."

"Actually, Sir, I believe it was I who discovered it." Tony looked up. "Way to kill the mood J. Didn't daddy always tell you that when the grownups are talking, you should remain silent?

"How could I forget Sir" the AI replied wryly. Pepper gave Tony a pointed look.

"Okay, fine, JARVIS, found it. But back to the point. It's an amazing show Pep. It's all action, blood and gore." Pepper wrinkled her nose. "Eh. You're not really spiking my interest Tony." Tony gave her a dull look and sighed. "It has what you like too- romance, drama and oh, sex too" Tony smirked. Pepper took her pillow and hit Tony on the head. "Ow! That's a dangerous weapon in your hands honey." It was Pepper's turn to smirk. "I'm not sorry." Tony pouted.

"Can we get back on topic? Yes? Okay, so the whole show circles around a guy named Spartacus who was taken from his homeland and was made a gladiator against his will. His wife was taken away from him and condemned to slavery. With the "supposed" help of his master, he planned to get her back. His master, however, actually had his wife killed, and told Spartacus that she was murdered.

Eventually he found out the truth and so he planned to murder his master and everybody involved in her death. He rallied all the other slaves, including a gladiator named Crixus, whose lover was tortured and sold to another slaver. In the last episode, "Kill Them All," Spartacus gets his revenge by killing his master during a party. It was freaking _epic_ Pepper. Spartacus just slit the man's throat and gave a very nice speech about them no longer being slaves and how they would see Rome tremble! Just fucking epic. Tomorrow you should see it. The gang and I want to see the second season soon. "

Pepper smiled lovingly at her lover. "Perhaps I will. Gladiators you said? They must be very sexy." Tony growled playfully and grabbed at her again and encircled his arms around her. "Not as sexy as me right?" Pepper laughed and ran her hands through his wild hair. "No Tony. Not as sexy as you. Nobody can compare to you. " His eyes softened and he gently placed another kiss on her lips. Pepper responded enthusiastically.

"If you were ever taken away from me Pepper, I don't think I would survive. I would do exactly what Spartacus did. I would _kill_ _whoever_ stood between us" Tony said seriously. Pepper looked into Tony's eyes and knew he was dead serious. She swallowed down the emotions threatening to overwhelm her and simply lay her head down on her lover's chest. Tony would kill for her. While she suspected this for a while, to hear him verbalize it made her heart swell with absolute and unyielding love. Pepper wrapped her arms around him and placed little kisses around and on his arc reactor.

"I know. So would I." she confessed quietly.

The next couple of minutes were filled with pleasant silence, both of them listening to the other breathe. Suddenly, Tony laughed. Pepper looked up him questionably. "We are definitely trying some of the new sex positions I learned from the show." Pepper rolled her eyes and grinned. Some things never changed.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you're willing, leave a review. Tell me if you liked it, hated it or thought this was a completely pointless story (it really is LOL). **

**BTW, Tony was right about Spartacus dreaming about his wife. She wasn't really there. At that point, nobody knew what happened to her. And omg I made Crixus look like an asswhole in this story. He's actually one of my favorite characters. He was kind of a brute in the beginning but he grew on you as you see where he was coming from. **

**And guys, Theokoles is not a nice guy. Like at all. My whole family had a heart attack during that scene. We thought Crixus was a goner. And yeah, Batiatus' wife discovers his and Naevia's little love affair. She beats the shit out of Naevia and ships her off to god knows where and Crixus is whipped… Yeah. Poor guy. In the end, he comes to respect Spartacus and joins him in his rebellion.**

**Lol you guys are probably wondering what "Jupiter's Cock" means too. It's a Roman curse they use in the show. It's actually really funny when they say it. **

**And guys, gladiators are HOT.**

**I highly recommend this series to you all (I'm really going to feel like an idiot if you guys are younger than 18.). Obviously the first season is called Spartacus Blood and Sand. The next season is called Spartacus Vengeance, where Spartacus goes after Glaber. The next season (and last) is called Spartacus: War of the Damned. They also made a prequel called Spartacus Gods of the Arena (which ironically doesn't feature Spartacus.) The show is based on true events: the Third Servile War. Spartacus and Crixus existed. If you're a history freak like me, you can look it up LOL.**

**If you have any other questions concerning the show, you can PM me. You won't regret watching it if you do. There are so many plot twists and amazing characters that I didn't even mention in the story, which I probably should have actually… **

**Okay… I have bored you all to death. You see how excited I get about this show? I'm really pathetic I know… Once again, if you're willing, please leave a review. I appreciate constructive criticism. If 'm really you've noticed, I have trouble sticking to one tense. It's always been a huge problem for me. I'm really trying to fix it so if you can point out any error, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
